Listen to your heart
by Jiiyaie
Summary: Quand Sasuke part rejoindre Orochimaru, que se passe t il pour Sakura? Rejoindra t elle celui qu'elle aime ?Songfic sur Listen to your heart, SasuSaku.[ Oneshot.]


Série: naruto

Auteur: MOI!

Disclamer: Les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage...

Bonne lecture!

_**Listen to your heart

* * *

**_

I_ know there's something in the wake of your smile (Je sais qu'il y a quelque chose derrière ton sourire)_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes yeah (J'en ai l'idée de par le regard que tu as, ouais. )_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart (Tu t'es construit un amour mais cet amour tombe en morceau. )_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark (Ton petit coin de paradis tourne à l'obscurité)_

* * *

Je me retourne juste à temps pour voir Naruto arriver en courant. Je lui souris. Un sourire qu'il me rend. Mais je suis inquiète. Sasuke n'est pas arrivé. Il a une demi-heure de retard. Naruto s'assied sur une pierre.

-Il est pas là Sasuke ? Mon regard se voile. Le blond se lève. Il a compris mon angoisse. Avoir du retard ne ressemble pas à Sasuke. Je détourne le regard, mes cheveux volant dans le vent. Les feuilles d'automne tourbillonnent autour de moi. Pourquoi n'est il pas là ? Maître Kakashi va arriver! Naruto se rassied. Sans le dire, lui aussi est inquiet. Je joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Je pars le chercher. Préviens Kakashi-senseï. Commencez l'entraînement. Sur ce, je pars en courant. Je dépasse Hinata et son équipe, qui rient aux éclats, je passe devant Shikamaru et Temari, assis contre un mur, devant Tenten et Neji, qui s'entraînent ensembles. Bientôt, je peux apercevoir la grande demeure des Uchiwa, au loin. La dernière ligne droite est bordée de cerisiers, qui perdent leurs fleurs. Enfin, j'arrive devant la maison de Sasuke. Je sonne. Sonne de nouveau. Mais personne ne répond. La maison est vide.

* * *

_Listen to your heart( Ecoute ton Coeur, )_

_When he's calling for you(Quand il t'appelle)_

_Listen to your heart(Ecoute ton Coeur,)_

_There's nothing else you can do(Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire)_

_I don't know where you're going (Je ne sais pas où tu vas)_

_And I don't know why (Et je ne sais pas pourquoi)_

_But listen to your heart (Mais écoute ton Coeur,)_

_Before you tell him goodbye(Avant de lui dire au revoir)

* * *

_

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Les meubles sont recouverts de draps blancs, et tout ést éteint. Prise par la panique, je comprends soudainement. Sasuke est parti. Mais parti où ? Je ne peux pas le savoir. Espérant le rattraper, je me met à courir en direction de l'entrée du village. Des larmes de rage coulent sur mes joues. Pourquoi ? A nouveau, je repasse devant Neji et Tenten, mais les autres ne sont plus là. Je cours, des fleurs de cerisiers blancs dans les cheveux. Je cours toujours. Au loin se profilent les portes du village. Quand je les ai dépassées, je me précipite vers la forêt. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de l'atteindre. Il est là. Un jeune homme brun, assez grand pour son âge. Son regard est toujours extrêmement froid. Je me précipite. Attends moi, Sasuke. Où vas tu ? Je ne sais même pas… Et pourquoi pars tu ? Je t'aime moi…

-Sasuke-kun ! Il se retourne. Ne pars pas Sasuke. Je me précipite dans ses bras. Je ne suis pas une privilégiée, je n'ai pas plus le droit de pleurer contre lui que les autres filles du village. Chaque fois que je l'ai serré contre moi, je croyais qu'il était mort, où il était dans un état de faiblesse extrême. Attends moi, Sasuke, je ne veux pas que tu partes sans moi. Il se laisse faire. Il me caresse doucement les cheveux. Curieusement, ce geste fait tout, sauf me rassurer. Sasuke… Attends moi…

-Où vas-tu, Sasuke-kun ? Je relève la tête. Il baisse les yeux. Il ne veux visiblement pas croiser mon regard.

-Je dois partir. Adieu… Sakura-chan… C'est dans doute la première fois qu'il m'appelle comme ça… Pourquoi doit il partir ?

-Non, c'est pas vrai, Kakashi-senseï a encore plein de choses à nous apprendre, où vas-tu ? Autour de nous, les cerisiers perdent encore leurs fleurs. Mes cheveux roses sont soulevés par le vent, et il fait tourner une mèche entre ses doigts.

-Sakura-chan… Désolé. Il pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. C'est la première fois. Même si j'aurais tant voulu que ce soit dans d'autres circonstances. Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'embrasse ? Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il m'aime ? Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Comme pour le retenir, alors qu'il m'embrasse toujours, je m'agrippe à sa taille. Ce baiser semble durer des heures. Mais quand il me relâche, je sais qu'il va partir. Je t'aime, Sasuke, je t'aime… Il s'éloigne lentement. Pourquoi est ce que je reste là, à le regarder partir ? Pourquoi est ce que je ne l'arrête pas ? Attends moi, Sasuke, attends moi…

* * *

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile Parfois tu te demandes si ce combat en vaut le coup._

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide yeah Les moments les plus précieux se sont perdus dans . la marée, ouais._

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems Il sont emportés, et rien n'est comme il semble._

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams Ce sentiment d'appartenir à tes rêves.

* * *

_

-Sasuke! Il se retourne une dernière fois. Je l'aime moi. Il est sous un cerisier. Je le rejoins. Je l'embrasse. Mon rêve s'est realisé, mais à quel prix ? Il me serre contre lui. Il tremble convulsivement. Sasuke… Sous le cerisier, je l'embrasse. Il est un peu plus grand que moi, je suis sur la pointe des pieds. Sasuke… Il se détache. Il part… Je reste appuyée à ce tronc, des fleurs dans les cheveux. Aishiteru Sasuke… Mais tu es parti… Je ne te vois plus. D'où viens ce sentiment que c'était la dernière fois ? Sasuke Uchiwa…

Mais je t'attendrais Sasuke, 10 ans, 10 mois, 10 heures. Sous ce cerisier où tu m'as quittée, je t'attendrais.

Il viennent à tour de rôle, me convaincre de rentrer. Même Ino fait son possible. Elle me pardonne volontiers, en voyant mon malheur. Même Shikamaru a essayé, à grand renfort de « relou » et de « Galère… ». Mais je suis restée. Sous ce cerisier où tu m'as quittée. Je t'attendrais Sasuke. 10 ans 10 mois 10 heures. Je suis restée. Naruto est à mes côtés, il me supplie de revenir. Il ne voit pas que je ne l'entend plus. Naruto, pars, je ne reviendrais pas. J'attendrais sous ce cerisier, jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne me chercher.

* * *

_Listen to your heart( Ecoute ton Coeur, )_

_When he's calling for you(Quand il t'appelle)_

_Listen to your heart(Ecoute ton Coeur,)_

_There's nothing else you can do(Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire)_

_I don't know where you're going (Je ne sais pas où tu vas)_

_And I don't know why (Et je ne sais pas pourquoi)_

_But listen to your heart (Mais écoute ton Coeur,)_

_Before you tell him goodbye(Avant de lui dire au revoir)

* * *

_

Une semaine a passé, je suis toujours sous le cerisier. Je tiendrais ma promesse. Sasuke n'est pas rentré, mais j'attends toujours son retour. Car un jour il reviendra. Je le sais, il me l'a promis. Et Naruto aussi a promis. Qu'il le ramenerait par la peau du cou. A present, Ino reste souvent à mes côtés, pour me parler. C'est agréable, rester toute la journée assise dans l'herbe, à guetter son retour. A scruter l'horizon. Parce que je l'aime. Un jour, tu reviendras. Et je t'attendrais, sous ce cerisier, 10 ans, 10 mois, 10 heures. Là où tu m'as quittée. Sasuke…

* * *

_And there are voices that want to be heardEt il y a des voix, qui veulent être entendues._

_So much to mention but you can't find the wordsIl y a tant à dire, mais tu ne peux pas trouver les mots._

_The scent of magic, the beauty that's beenCe parfum de magie, la beauté que c'était._

_When love was wilder than the windC'était quand l'amour était plus sauvage que le vent._

_Listen to your heart( Ecoute ton Coeur, )_

_When he's calling for you(Quand il t'appelle)_

_Listen to your heart(Ecoute ton Coeur,)_

_There's nothing else you can do(Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire)_

_I don't know where you're going (Je ne sais pas où tu vas)_

_And I don't know why (Et je ne sais pas pourquoi)_

_But listen to your heart (Mais écoute ton Coeur,)_

_Before oh... before you tell him goodbye (Avant oh… Avant de lui dire au revoir)

* * *

_

Je suis toujours là. Pourquoi ? Parce que je sais qu'un jour il reviendra. 10 ans, 10 mois, 10 heures. Devrais-je attendre aussi longtemps ? Rejoindre Orochimaru ? Pourquoi est il parti ? Ino qui s'approche de moi. Que me veut elle encore ? Ses longs cheveux blonds volent au vent. En me voyant, elle a l'air sincèrement désolée. Si seulement j'avais pu faire comme elle, tenter de ne plus m'en occuper… Naruto ne vient plus me voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Est ce qu'il a peur de moi ? Non, sûrement pas. Au fond de moi, je le sais. Pourquoi il ne vient pas. Pourquoi il ne veut pas affronter mon regard. Mais je t'attendrais, Sasuke… sous ce cerisier, je t'attendrais.

-Tu l'attends encore ? Je ne repond pas. Elle connaît déjà la réponse. Même si c'est vain, je l'attendrais encore. Même si Naruto ne vient plus me voir. J'attendrais. Elle me regarde. Ses grands yeux me fixent, désespérés. Malgré notre rivalité, j'ai toujours pu conter sur elle. Elle semble vraiment avoir de la peine. Mais elle ne peut pas comprendre… Pourquoi est ce qu'elle me fixe comme ça ?

-si tu ne veux pas me croire, tu devrais aller voir le monument aux morts ! Tu comprendrais que ça ne sert plus à rien… Tu devrais même te sentir heureuse qu'il ait été gracié ! Arrête ça ! La colère se faisait sentir dans sa voix. Les larmes commencent à couler doucement sur mes joues. Je ne suis pas une imbecile, Ino, j'ai très bien compris. Mais je l'attendrais quand même, 10 ans 10 mois, 10 heures. Je me lève, et vais vers le monument aux morts. Quand j'arrive, mes larmes ne coulent plus. En bas, en lettres d'imprimerie, un nom a été rajouté. Sasuke Uchiwa, grâcié. Il n'y a plus d'Uchiwa à Konoha, leur maison restera fermée. Tu n'es plus là… Mais malgré ça, je t'attendrais. Parce que c'est la seule chose qui me retient. Je t'attendrais. 10 ans, 10 mois, 10 heures, car je sais qu'un jour, tu reviendras.

* * *

_Listen to your heart( Ecoute ton Coeur, )_

_When he's calling for you(Quand il t'appelle)_

_Listen to your heart(Ecoute ton Coeur,)_

_There's nothing else you can do(Il n'y a rien d'autre que tu puisses faire)_

_I don't know where you're going (Je ne sais pas où tu vas)_

_And I don't know why (Et je ne sais pas pourquoi)_

_But listen to your heart (Mais écoute ton Coeur,)_

_Before you tell him goodbye(Avant de lui dire au revoir)

* * *

_

Voilà, c ma première death fics... J'éspère que ça vous a plu. Laissez moi des reviews! Please! 


End file.
